


The 21

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Clones, Gen, Henchmen, death mention, the venture brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary tries to solve the Monarch's rank problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 21

Gary sits on an uncomfortable wooden chair in the lab, waiting for the timer to go off. It finally dings and he leaps from the chair and opens the chamber’s door. From the green chamber pours out twenty perfectly identical clones. He waits with bated breath for signs the experiment worked. All twenty salute him in unison and he grins excitedly.

“It worked!” Gary declares.

“I know, right?” one of the clones says.

The other clones nod in agreement, a few also grinning like him. The twenty one of them start conversing with one another, all having the same memories and all excited to see one another. Suddenly, Gary has an idea and shouts over the noise to get their attention. The clones all stop and turn to face him.

“LAN PARTY!” he announces.

The group cheers and follow him to the computer room he has set up. He was hoping the Monarchs would recruit more henchmen to help. But then the Guild bumped them down, the mansion needed more repairs then they thought, then the Blue Morpho fiasco happened, and things just felt to the way side. While his bosses were busy with “official Guild business”, Gary felt he should get a head start on rebuilding the hench-army. He couldn’t set up a stand like last time, what with it being only him. And he knows the Guild frowns upon that kind of recruiting style.

Gary initially was looking for some robots or something to serve as henchmen. Just until they got real ones, of course. But then he found these tanks in the back like back at the Compound. And one thing lead to another and now he has the start of a beautiful army. Some training and team exercises and they will be field ready. And if any of them die, he can just clone a new one and restart the process. With The Monarch’s permission, after all.  
Four hours later, the group are set in the computer lab. Most of the computers from the Cocoon were salvaged and stuck into storage for when things improved. What better way to test the clones’ ability to follow directions then with a few practice runs? They were all working together, things working perfectly. Then it happened.

First, Hench One ran ahead of the group, dismissing the plan in favor of trying to take on the boss on his own. They managed to pull victory from the jaw’s of defeat, but only just. Then Hench 7 stole Hench 5’s drop for Hench 18. With much scolding, he returned the item to it’s rightful owner. But feelings were hurt.

Hench 18 refused to work with 7. And since 18 wouldn’t help 7, 4 decided to not work with 10 and it just escalated from there. Gary knows how to work with hurt feelings and was working on repairing the damage with Hench 12. Of the clones, he felt the closest to 12. He knows they are all exactly the same right down to how they sighed.

Then 20 spilled 9’s soda and it just turned into a brawl. Before Gary knew it, he was cradling Hench 12 in his arms, trying desperately to stop the bleeding from the wound in his neck when the front door opened. The clone gasps his last in his arms as Gary looks up, tears streaking his face. Standing in front of him are his bosses. The Monarch’s hands are on his hips, surveying the blood bath as Dr. Mrs. pinches her brow.

“It wasn’t supposed to end like this!” Gary cries out, hugging the now dead clone close.

The Monarchs look to each other, not sure what to say. The Monarch shrugs, used to seeing rooms full of dead henchmen. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch rolls her eyes at her husband’s callousness.

“I told you we should have brought him along,” The Monarch says.

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic of our favourite henchman. Enjoy?


End file.
